To Love Thy Fated Enemy
by H.A.J.K. 2.00
Summary: There was never such a moment as when a likeness between two character sparks a deadly desire. With hot breath on her lips and fear in her eyes, I will take back what was rightfully mine all along. And there is never a moment I shall regret her screams.
1. Chapter 1

_***~* I HAVE SO MANY DAMN FIC IDEAS, IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY XD Okay, maybe just a little bit~ Anyways, this fic came from the fact that I have a friend who ADORES Germano, and I've been RPing with her for quite some time ^_^ Out of all the RPs, this appears in my head and I have to write it out XD I think I have a thing for unpopular pairings, hm~?**_

_**The Story takes place in the time of Nazi Germany and Fascist Italy; me and my friend have developed a hypothesis that, over time, Countries will change their name, to either start over, stay covered, or forget a past. In this story, the Italies (Male and Female) and Germany (Male and Female, thought the Female half will probably not show up) have different human names then I would normally give them, as follows:**_

_**WWI-WWII Era:  
><strong>__**Emest – Germany (Male)  
>Elsie – Germany (Female)<br>Ciro – South Italy (Male)  
>Chiara – South Italy (Female)<br>Elia– North Italy (Male)  
>Elnora – North Italy (Female)<br>**_

_**Present Day:  
><strong>__**Ludwig – Germany (Male)  
>Monika – Germany (Female)<br>Lovino – South Italy (Male)  
>Lovina – South Italy (Female)<br>Feliciano – North Italy (Male)  
>Feliciana – North Italy (Female)<strong>_

_**I'll put this list up and the beginning of every chapter, just to remind everyone until you have in memorized. Anyways, on with the show~!**_

_**Title:**____**Forest, Sky, Bullet, Blood**__****_

_**Rating**__**: M**_

_**Warnings**__**: Twincest, Yaoi, Yuri, Hetro, Lemon, Gore, Cursing, Holocaust, Nazi! Germany, Fascist! Italy,  
>Genderbends, Name Changes, Nostaligia, Angst, Fluff, Confusion, and Blood<strong>_

_**Summary**__**: For every forest, there is a fire. In every sky, there is a storm. For every bullet, there is a wound. For every drop of blood, there is a dead body or a broken heart. In the end, she is my greatest source of nostalgia; for, once again, it is something I cannot have and will never obtain.**_

"Mr. and Mrs. Germany, allow me to introduce your allies, the Italians." Said a man, crisp suit without wrinkles as he gestured to four people on his left, eyes upon two blonde, blue-eyed Aryans, who stood with military stiffness; examining them carefully as the man continued, "The two on the left are North Italy, Elia and Elnora Vargas; the two on the right are Ciro and Chiara Vargas, South Italy. All of them are your allies in the fight to eliminate the Jewish scum from our clean Earth, is that understood?"

"Ja." The two blond personifications replied; crisp and stern as the man nodded quickly to acknowledge it.

"Gute. Elsie and Emest, I trust you will keep everything running smoothly, for they have a habit of being… clumsy…" the man muttered, tapping his chin but soon shaking it off and sighing softly, "Do take your time getting to know each other, for there is no rush, and we want you to be comfortable if you're working with each other!"

Elia and Elnora, the northern part of Italy, Ve'd happily, content as the southern part scowled; each set of twins looks identical in almost every way as the man gave another quick nod, heels clicking softly against the floor as he exited the room, leaving the nations in a tense silence.

"Ve~ I'm hungry! Sorella, we should go find some pasta and a place to sleep, si?" Elia said cheerily to his twin, who nodded with a sunny smile, turning to the blond girl, Elsie with a bright look.

"Elsie, was that your name?" She bounced a little on her heels, large curl jutting out form her head bouncing softly with her movements and the girl stuttered a little, not expecting the question.

"J-Ja… that's my name… It's a pleasure to meet you…" She saluted her carefully, the young Italian girl saluting back with the wrong hand and poor posture.

"Ve, I knew it! It's so pretty; molto bella, si~?" she giggled happily, jumping a little as her brother watched carefully, smiling softly at the girl, comforting as Elnora piped up again, "Ve, do you want to come eat some pasta with us? Your fratello can come to~! Oh, oh! We should all eat together! Meals always taste better when shared, si?"

"Elnora… if you and your bruder wouldn't mind, I do wish to speak to Chiara for a moment, alone if possible…" Emest said, voice low and stern as his icy eyes drifted over to the nation mentioned, the girl growling a bit in the back of her throat and huffing, her lip stuck out in a slight pout.

"Chigi! What the fuck do you need to talk to me for, bastardo? We haven't done jack-shit yet…" she complained, head snapping to look away from him, curl bobbing at the rough jerk as the man sighed softly, speaking to the northern twins once more.

"Bitte, it is indeed important, I'll make up for missing out on your pasta later. Perhaps me und mein schweaster can show you around, ja? "He offered carefully as Elia ve'd softly in sadness.

"Va bene, if it's really _that_ important, Emest! But be sure to come over later, ve~ I'll make sure to make you a good meal! You'll love it! Its way better than the mushy potatoes and wurst you have here, si~?" the boy said with a cheery tone that betrayed the bitterness of his complaint concerning food.

"Ja, I'll make sure of it, Italien." He nodded briskly to both the Northern twins and his sister, who looked unsure about leaving.

"I will make sure to alert you if we plan to leave the building, _bruder_; so you may take your time concerning the Southern twin…" she said this with a hint of malice in her tone, a slight glare to her usual expressionless demeanor as Chiara growled at her.

"Just get the fuck out of here already, cagna, and don't do shit to mia sorella, or I'll skin you!" she glared, serious.

"Chigi, no fucking way I'm missing out on fucking lunch, or leaving fratello alone with a damn German, ragazza or not!" Ciro spat out, who had settled for silent fuming until now, stomping over to his brother and grabbing his hand, dragging him behind him roughly as the younger twin whined in mock pain, Elnora grabbed Elsie's hand, dragging her quickly as she chased after her brother, leaving Chiara and Emest in a tense, silent room.

"Chigi, fucking bastard, he better save me some fucking lunch…" she muttered under her breath before turning to the German with a glare, "Cosi, what did you want to fucking sa—" she was cut off by a quick voice.

"I implore you not to cuss, Chiara, is does not suit you in any way. A woman of your beauty should not use such foul language." He said sternly, but the tone made is sound like more of a suggestion rather than an order. Either way, Chiara snapped back quickly.

"Fuck you! I'll use whatever goddamn language I want, cagna!" she pressed her lips together in a firm line, furrowing her eyebrows and wrinkling her nose as she huffed, scowling as he sighed, taking a step forward and leaning down a little, closer to her face, looking into her eyes as he spoke again.

"_Bitte_, I ask you not to curse; it's impolite and unprofessional and it makes you sound stupid to say the least. I am _quite_ sure you are _far_ from being stupid, Mrs. Vargas, which is why I bring this up." He blinked once at her as she fumed, snapping her head away, but saying no more as Emest smirked a little, satisfied, as he stood up straight again, "I'm sure you're wondering what I wish to speak with you about, ja?"

"Of course I fucking am, why else would I be standing here?" she snapped again, green eyes narrowed with bitter distaste as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Get on with it already, dammit, I want to eat as much as the next person…"

"Of course. You see… you remind me very much of a rather…. Rather _close_ acquaintance of mine that I was ordered to…" he breathed in deep, keeping his composure, "Who I was ordered to exterminate as of late. She was very important to me. Your physical appearance reminds me quite a bit about her… I simply wished to dwell on the nostalgia for a moment of when she was alive, as well as speak to you some more."

"That's… creepy to say the least. You're obsessed with a dead motherfucker? Ew…" she muttered, shaking her head before pouting a little, looking at him once more, "Why the fuck do you want to talk to me? I think it's damn obvious I _really _don't want to talk to you. Creepy fuck…"

He ran a hand through his slicked back hair, taking steps forward swiftly as she stepped back, eyes growing a little wider as he pinned her to the wall, leaning a little closer, voice a soft purr as he looked into her eyes, sky blue meeting forest green.

"I wish to _speak_ to you some more, Mrs. Vargas. Is that too much to ask? The General was quite clear; you are free to enjoy your day until something comes up, the same rules applying to me. Would it be too tiresome as to chat with me for a while? Surely you may hold a better conversation then that of your northern siblings, ja?" a small smirked tugged at the corners of his mouth as a light blush crept up on Chiara's face, the closeness of their bodies getting to her as she avoided his eyes.

"F-Fucker… back up a few steps, dammit, I can barely breathe! Give me some damn space!" she tried to push him back, but he caught her wrists in a tight hold, holding them carefully so she couldn't injure him as he leaned a little closer.

"But why? I do find your blush rather interesting, ja? It's rather cute~" He cooed with a small smirk as she blushed deeper, hissing at him.

"Fucker… you're getting fucking _Aryan_ on me…" she growled as he sighed, leaning his head on her shoulder as she squirmed, "Dammit, get off! You're heavy!"

"_You smell like her_…" he mumbled, burying his face in her neck as heat pricked her ears.

"The _fuck_…?"

"You _**smell**_like her; you _**look**_like her… but you're not _**her**_… the outside is almost the same, but the inside is different…" she grimaced as his hands slid to her waist, pulling her closer.

"Ugh, get _off_, bastardo! I don't want your damn nostalgia all over my fucking uniform…" she huffed, but made no move to push him off of her, figuring it would be easier to let him get it all out and get it over with.

"My apologies, Ms. Chiara, but I'm not sure if that's possible; you see, as much as you remind me of someone I cared for dearly, I do still wish to know _you_ better." He placed a light kiss at the base of her neck, blush spreading like fire across her face as she gasped softly in surprise.

"C-Chigi! G-get off, I sure as fuck don't want to know you! D-don't even try it!"She protested as his lips hovered above her skin, chuckling softly.

"Your pulse is awfully fast… like a scared little rabbit, ja?"He smirked as she turned away with a click of her tongue.

"Fucker, let me go, before I call the damn police on you for sexual harassment…"She threatened, but knew it would do her no good; she was all bark and no bite.

"I highly doubt that Ms. Vargas." He pushed her back against the wall, large hands keeping her body close and lips trailing softly across her skin as she squirmed, "I think you like it too much~"

"Y-You fuck! I do _not_ like thi—"There was a soft humming from the hall, small Italian phrases thrown in as Chiara quickly pushed Ludwig away in a burst of energy, facing away from him as Elia walked through the door.

"Ve, Sorella~? Are you and Emest done talking~? Are you going to come eat now~? It will get cold!" his amber eyes blinked innocently as Chiara fixed her hair, Emest's face as calm as when they first spoke as she huffed.

"Damn right we are… Come on, Eli, let's go dammit…" she ushered her sister's duplicate out the door, glaring at Emest one last time, watching as he smirked in return before huffing as she stomped out.

"Ve… are you alright sorella…? You seem mad!" he questioned, keeping up with her as she walked quickly, "Ve! Don't leave me alone!"

"I'm not mad, dammit, I just hate that German bastardo! Now where the fuck is the kitchen?" she hissed back as her brother sighed softly, quickly pulling her hand in the correct direction.

"Ve, I wish you wouldn't stress so much, si…?" he mumbled, eyes sad as she sighed.

"Chigi, lo so, cazzo… I'll try not to, just cheer-up, dammit…" _Cussing doesn't suit you Ms. Vargas._

"Ve~ Grazie, sorella! Come on, let's go eat!" he dragged her with twice as much force, which was more than you would think coming from the little Italian as Chiara sighed again.

"Prego…"


	2. AUTHORS NOTE!

**GUYS. I AM SUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. SCHOOL IS STARTING SOON AND I HAVE OTHER FANFICS AND RPS AND FRIENDS AND MARCHING BAND WHICH TAKES UP A LOT OF MY TIME, AND I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LIKE I SHOULD! I PROMISE I WILL PUT OUT A NEW CHAPTER AS SOON AS I GET THE TIME! EXPECT IT SOON.**


End file.
